Two Princes
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Kurt's has a cold and Blaine decides to take his mind off of it with a story and cuddling. Shameless fluff. Oneshot.


A/N: Shameless fluff. That's all you'll find here. Also, I will be responding to new reviews soon, I promise! I appreciate each and every one because you guys are so amazing! I would seriously hug you all if it wasn't creepy/potentially illegal! :)

also, as always, my tumblr is goodgollyimmolly(.)tumblr(.)com if you have any comments/questions/fun stuff/kittens/etc :)

* * *

><p>"Blaine, honestly, I'm fine," Kurt coughed, "it's just a cold, I can go to class!"<p>

"I think not," Blaine answered, grabbing the thermometer from the bathroom, then pushing Kurt back down onto their bed, "now open up."

"I am not a two year old, you know," Kurt replied indignantly, opening his mouth for Blaine to put the thermometer in.

"There we go," Blaine said cheerfully as Kurt glared at him, thermometer hanging out of his mouth, "you seriously look miserable."

"'fanks," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey, if you talk it'll just take longer," Blaine sing songed, tweaking Kurt's nose.

"Mmmphmmm," Kurt scowled as the thermometer beeped.

"What was that?" Blaine laughed as he took the thermometer out of Kurt's mouth. "Whoa 101.5, you are staying home today, young man!"

"Fine," Kurt huffed, slumping against his pillows, "now leave me be. Go to class."

"Nope," Blaine hummed as he plopped down next to Kurt, smoothing his hair and pulling the blankets around both of them, "I'm staying here."

"Blaine Carter Anderson, go to class," Kurt groaned as he tried to pull away from Blaine's arm around him, "I'm an adult, I'll be fine."

"I'm staying here unless you think you can move me from this bed," Blaine laughed, burrowing under the blankets, "I don't think you have it in you, Hummel."

"You are impossible," Kurt sighed, trying to shove Blaine off the bed with little success, "fine, I guess you can stay. As long as you cuddle with me because I'm freezing."

"It's because you have a fever," Blaine mumbled from under the blanket, "and I'm not coming up until you find me."

"You are such a child," Kurt muttered as he tried to throw the covers off of Blaine.

"If I'm a child, you're a pervert," Blaine giggled as he threw the covers off of his face and wrapped himself around Kurt, kissing his cheek.

"This is much better," Kurt murmured, nestling into Blaine's side, "how are you so warm?"

"It's my natural state of being," Blaine hummed, kissing the top of Kurt's head as he pulled him even closer, "you're shivering."

"An astute observation."

"I'm impressed, your attitude remains intact despite your infirmity."

"Mmm, we should sleep. This cold is making me tired. You should sing me to sleep."

"I'll do you one better. I have a story!"

"Blaine, I swear to god, if you turn the story of how we met into a different fairy tale one more time…"

"Hey, you love that! You said it was cute and Carole told me you bragged about it the last time we were home."

"That snitch! I knew I never should have divulged our secrets," Kurt yawned as he rested his head on Blaine's small bit of belly.

"My cuteness is a secret?"

"I was going to say dorkiness-"

"I'm hurt-"

"Shut up, you embrace it. Now, I'm falling asleep, so if you want to tell your little story, spill."

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away-"

"Blaine," Kurt warned, giving Blaine's belly a little slap, "if you tell me the story of Star Wars, you're sleeping on the couch after I'm done with you today…wait, that sounded dirty!"

"What are you going to do to me?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

"Get on with your story, Warbler."

"Haven't been a Warbler for five years now," Blaine replied, "and now for your story, you impatient devil, you. Once upon a time, there was a prince who lived in a kingdom called Dalton-"

Kurt popped up, "You said-"

"Hush, you, and I never said I wouldn't do this again. And I know you love it."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder this time, allowing Blaine to bring an arm around and card his fingers through Kurt's hair, "if you're going to do this, go on."

"I am. Now, there was a second prince who lived in a land called McKinley filled with evil knights and stupid wizards who had no idea what was going on because they were too wrapped up in their own love lives. Now, this second prince, Prince Kurt, was sent to spy on the kingdom of Dalton, where he met Prince Blaine, who pretty much knew he was a spy because he was the worst spy in the history of forever. Seriously, if the stakes would have been high, he would have his head on a pike."

"You're so funny, honestly," Kurt snorted sleepily.

"I know, it's one of my better traits," Blaine cheekily replied, "well, this bad spy was actually a great person. He was fabulous and strong…and quite possibly cute. Well, he could be described as hot, I guess. Almost cuter than the other prince, Prince Blaine. He was certainly taller and a much better dancer. Well, after a few months and some amazing screw ups, including serenading a lowly merchant, and kissing one of Prince Kurt's best friends, Prince Blaine finally came to his senses and gave Prince Kurt true love's kiss. It was a kiss so pure, so beautifu-"

"Say anymore and we're going to have to pay royalties to whoever made The Princess Bride."

"Would you prefer me to tell the real story? There was an incredibly hot dry hump-"

"Okay, okay," Kurt giggled, "let's stick with plagiarizing 80s movies."

"Glad you see it my way," Blaine said, pulling Kurt even more tightly to him., "well, they kissed a lot, among other things that shall not be named right now because they're absolutely filthy, and they dated, and the shorter, not as pretty prince even graduated high school a year early so they could stay together. He loved the beautiful blue-eyed prince that much. They moved to the most amazing city on earth, and they lived happily ever after, even if the taller prince refused to do the dishes because it would ruin his manicure and wouldn't give the shorter prince any closet space because he dressed like a 50s dandy or a homeless hipster depending on the day. How was that?"

The only reply was soft snoring from Kurt. Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head before he nestled down further beneath the blankets, still holding Kurt close to him as he drifted off.


End file.
